werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
What I Have Left/Transcript
Woods 990 A.D. scene is a flashback of young Jacob; a memory of his childhoold. He's in the woods, mixing and grinding berries into paints. He hears the cries of men in the distance and goes to investigates. There is a dying man, impaled to a tree barely alive. :DYING MAN: Please. Help me. Please. appears and goes over and stabs the man, killing him. :Hectate: You would show mercy to an enemy?! A fiend who plotted to raid our home? Mercy... Is for the weak, Jacob You... Look at you, boy. You are pathetic. If you are determined to prove yourself a weakling, I should cast you out! Better your brothers not be exposed to a coward! scene returns to present day Jake, at the Abattoir, who gets up from a chair and goes to check on Elizabeth who is still in bed though faking that she's asleep as a blue light appears. Title Card The Abattoir :Jake: Elizabeth? Elizabeth? is looking in a mirror and begins to succumb to the Hollow's influence. :Hectate/HOLLOW (echoing): Today you will die at the hands of Jeffery, unless you kill your enemy first. :Elizabeth: Dad? We're ready to go. Aren't you coming? doesn't answer Elizabeth. Concerned, Jake speaks with Christopher. :Jake: You need to go to the bayou without me. :Christopher: Why? :Jake: Take Elizabeth. I'll be right behind you. :Christopher: Why? :Jake: My daughter nearly died. I have to make sure the threat to her is over. :Christopher: Not without me you cannot. :Jake: Brother, Jeffery loathes you most of all. I need to know my child is safe. You and Charlotte can assure that. Lafayette Cemetery :Jeffery: leaving a voicemail. Graysin, it's me, again. We were supposed to meet an hour ago. All right, call me back as soon as you get this. shadow passes in the background, catching Jeffery's attention. :Jeffery: All right, whoever you are, this is the wrong day to be playing games. Christopher has tracked down Jeffery. :Jeffery: Christopher. What are you doing here? Did you not learn your lesson the last time I put you down? :Christopher/HOLLOW: Does this bravado help to relieve your pathetic fear? :Jeffery: Oh, you think I'm afraid of you? :Christopher/HOLLOW: Terrified. :Jeffery: I put you down twice before. Maybe the third time's the charm. lunges at Christopher though he disappears. :Christopher/HOLLOW: "The spirit I have seen may be the devil, and the devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape." Do you not recall your Shakespeare, Jefferson? The ghost which appeared to Hamlet. And then, of course unrelenting tragedy. :Jeffery: You're not Christopher. or better yet, the Hollow taking the appearance of Christopher, flashes cold blue eyes at Jeffery. St. Louis Cathedral is slicing his hand, pour some of his blood into a bowl for Graysin. :Graysin: Tell me again what happened at this ritual. :Jake: I fought evil, and I saved children. I should be given a medal. Instead, I've been infected by some depraved ghost. :Graysin: Well, I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected? :Jake: Jeffery was exposed, as well. :Graysin: In your visions, your father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Jeffery has seen something similar... :Jake: Then we're all on the chopping block. :Graysin: I need to purify you both. :Jake: No! Not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at it, find out what it is, what it wants. :Graysin: It's too dangerous, Jake. :Jake: This thing came after Elizabeth. :Graysin: Fine. I'll give you an hour. And something else. picks up the enchanted dagger. The means to kill the unkillable king of Los Angeles. If Jeffery comes after you, use this. is visibly annoyed. :Graysin: Oh. You're mad I kept a secret from you? Fine. Chastise me once you've made it through the day. The Bayou Christopher and Elizabeth are walking through a field of flowers. :Charlotte: I do miss it out here. :Christopher: Yeah, looks like you're not alone. You know, we could be happy out here. :Charlotte: I think you might stand out in that suit. :Christopher: Well, I was thinking jeans, shorts and flip flops. :Charlotte: I want to build a life with you, Christopher. With Elizabeth. I want us to be happy. :Christopher: So we do that. Together. In jean shorts. approach Alex's cabin, and Elizabeth knocks on the door. :Elizabeth: Alex! :Zander: Well, hello, sweetheart. Oh, my girl. Oh. :Elizabeth: I picked you some flowers. :Zander: Why don't you run on inside. I need to talk to your mother. does what she's told and he addresses Charlotte. Didn't know you were bringing him. :Charlotte: Alex, come on. :Alex: Vampires aren't welcome. You're the exception. :Christopher: I'll leave you two. :Charlotte: Seriously? :Alex: You know how I feel. Our kind winds up dead when they're around. Yesterday, we lost Lara. I wake up to hear there's been some kind of occult massacre in the woods. Let me guess Chamberlains are involved. :Charlotte: That's why I'm here. I want to talk about what really caused that massacre last night. Lafayette Cemetery :Christopher/HOLLOW: So young. And taken before her time. While those immortal tyrants continue to wander free. :Jeffery: What is this? Evil spirit appears to me as the guy I hate, for what? Huh? To scare me? If this is all in my head, I could just as easily wish your ass away. :Jake/HOLLOW: Your wishes won't bring back the dead. Nor will they grant you solace. Let's not forget, Christopher killed you as well. Can you close your eyes and wish that away? :Christopher/HOLLOW: I betrayed you without a second thought. :Jake/HOLLOW: Give in to your desire. :Christopher/HOLLOW: Seize your revenge. :Jake/HOLLOW: Why not start with me? :Jeffery: What do you get out of me killing Jake? Is this just a game? :Jake/HOLLOW: It is a game. And it's rather fun. :Christopher/HOLLOW: You are here to deliver a sacrifice. :Jake/HOLLOW: Either Jake or you. Two powerful souls, both fighting to the death. :Christopher/HOLLOW: Now, doesn't that sound wonderful? vamp speeds and attacks the illusion of Christopher only to reveal that it's Graysin. :Graysin: Jeffery! Hey! Hey. Hey, it's me. release his throat. I knew this was bad. You're coming with me. We're gonna fix you. French Quart Street like Jeffery, is suffering from visions of the Hollow. :DYING MAN/HOLLOW: Help me. Please. Help me. :Hectate/HOLLOW (echoing): Mercy is for the weak! I assumed you'd run. Like the pathetic, sniveling coward that you are. :Jake: And I assume I have the misfortune of addressing the, uh What was your name? The inept? The vacant? The Hollow. Yes. :Hectate/HOLLOW: You address no one. I am not here. (whispering) I'm only in your head. I can see your worst fear: the father that you loathed, the terror that this is how your daughter may one day perceive you. :Jake: A depraved demon sputtering psychoanalysis? Perhaps you speak from personal experience. Do you come from a broken home? Daddy drank? Mommy never loved you? You seem to think Jeffery will kill me today. But he's had five years to do that. He didn't do it then. He won't do it now. I, however, have long had the will to end him. Now I have the weapon. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Eager boy. You have shown that you have a talent for brutality. But can you summon that same beast to do what is necessary today? When your once-beloved son comes to finish you, will you kill him? Or die a coward? :Jake: Let's find out, shall we? The Bayou (Alex's Cabin) :Charlotte: All we know is this cult wanted to sacrifice children. Somehow Lara got caught up in it, and when she tried to get out, she couldn't, and she killed herself. :Zander: That doesn't make sense. Someone is recruiting Crescents into a cult? :Charlotte: That's what I need you to look out for, Alex Anything strange. These people obsess over specific imagery. It's a serpent eating its own tail. :Zander: What'd you say? :Charlotte: A serpent. Like a dragon. When Elizabeth was affected, she drew some. Here. shows Alex some of Elizabeth's drawings. :Zander: There's something you need to see. French Quarter Street :Jake: You know your way around, don't you? Los Angeles native, I take it? I wonder, were you buried somewhere in the vicinity? Perhaps someone disturbed your tomb. Is that why you're such an angry ghost? :Hectate/HOLLOW: You don't intend to kill Jeffery, do you? Your father was right. You are a coward. Because of you, he's lost everyone he loved. And now, due to your pathetic fear of Jeffery, you will suffer the same fate. :Jake: More meaningless threats. Is that the extent of your power? I remain underwhelmed. :Hectate/HOLLOW: You think I'm powerless? Hollow stabs Jake in the shoulder with the white oak stake. Jake screams in pain and the Hollow disappears. :Hectate/HOLLOW:I can make you see and feel whatever I like. :Jake: Do your worst. I know the truth. The white oak is gone, Hectate is dead, and you are nothing more than a bad dream. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Well, then maybe I'll find my way into your daughter's dreams. What fun it will be to be in her head. attacks the Hollow, shoving him backwards, breaking it's neck in the process, though he appears behind Jake. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Ruthless. Nicely done. spins around him, grabbing him by the neck and breaking it. Before the body hits the ground, the Hollow is coming from in front of him, though he grabs him back the neck and rips his throat out. However, when Jake looks around him, he's killed three individuals. The Hollow appears behind him. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Imagine if I made you kill someone you cared about. Maybe I already have. last victim, reveals to be Graysin. Dead on the ground, Jake rushes to his side. :Jake: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Next time, it might even be Elizabeth. :Jake: No! :Hectate/HOLLOW: Even if you could resist, who will stop Jeffery? After all, I'm having my fun with him. And I will make him tear through your family like you have these people. Now, you only have the one choice, boy. Kill Jeffery or he will kill you and everyone you love. The Bayou (Alex's Cabin) :Charlotte: This journal belonged to Alex's father. He filled it in the months before he died. Most of it's revolutionist garbage. Plots for an uprising But there's stuff about my parents in there. :Christopher: What does he say about them? :Charlotte: Ramblings about how they were traitors for dealing with vampires. :Christopher: You can see his writing deteriorate as his thoughts do. :Charlotte: In the end, he can't even form a coherent sentence. Christopher, I think the Hollow made Alex's father kill my parents. St. Anne's Church :Graysin/HOLLOW: Jake, I was worried. :Jake: Graysin, stay back. :Graysin/HOLLOW: What's wrong? :Jake: I don't want to hurt you. But I can't trust myself. :Graysin/HOLLOW: I trust you. :Jake: I said stay back! I've underestimated our foe. The Hollow is more powerful than I thought. It made me see things and do things. I can feel it in my head. :Graysin/HOLLOW: Then let me purify you. Okay? Hollow appearing as Graysin attempts a spell. :Graysin/HOLLOW: Reinigen monde tavo veneno. Reinigen monde tavo ven... It's burrowed too deep. But I know what it wants. :Jake: For me to kill Jeffery. Or for him to kill me. :Graysin/HOLLOW: Jake, if this thing is demanding a blood sacrifice, if it's you or Jeffery... don't let it be you. Hunt down Jeffery and end this. :Jake: Don't follow me. Jake leaves the church, the Hollow disappears. Abandoned House has returned to the place where the Hollow first appeared to Graysin. He attempts to bury the purified beads and Jake enters the home. :Jake: Hello, Jeffery. door mystically slams shut. Seems neither of us is to leave until one of us dies. :Jeffery: I know you're seeing things, Jake. But I have a way to fix that for both of us. :Jake: And I'm to take your word for it, am I? :Jeffery: Oh, don't be stupid. You can't beat me. :Jake: Oh, but I can. raises the dagger Graysin enchanted. You see, courtesy of dear Graysin. Now you're not so unkillable after all. The Bayou (Alex's Cabin) :Charlotte: Growing up, I never belonged anywhere. Not in school. Not in foster care. I always thought if I could find my parents, I'd finally belong somewhere. :Christopher: You do belong somewhere. :Charlotte: I did terrible things to find my family, Chris. And when I did, they were already dead. And now I find out that the same people who killed them are the ones who hurt Elizabeth. :Christopher: Listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you. Do you understand? phone vibrates; it's Graysin. :Christopher: What? :Graysin: You need to come back to the city, or Jeffery's going to kill Jake. Abandoned House :Jeffery: Of course. You say our feud is over, but you're off building a weapon that can kill me. :Jake: Well, I wouldn't need it if I knew you could be trusted! :Jeffery: Well, trust me now and we both get to live! :Jeffery: How can you trust yourself? :Jeffery: Spelled beads keep me safe from this damn thing. I bury these here and we're done, all right? No need to fight. :Hectate/HOLLOW: He hopes to lower your guard with his lies. Then he will wrench the dagger out of your hand. Don't be a fool. :Jake: I am no fool. reaches the house, though he is blocked by a boundary spell. He chants a spell to break it. :Christopher: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. :Jeffery: Damn it, Jake, I didn't come to fight. Alright? Put the weapon down. :Jake: My family won't be safe unless you're put down! attacks Jake and they struggle against each other :Christopher: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. suffers from a nose bleed as the spell is too strong for him to break. Hollow appears to Jeffery. :Christopher/HOLLOW: End this. There is no other way. walks next to Christopher and offers him his hand. :Graysin: Need a hand? and Jeffery continue to struggle against each other. :Christopher: Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo... Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. removes a stake from his side, blood pour on the ground. :Jeffery: I should've killed you when I had the chance. :Jake: Your mistake. :Hectate/HOLLOW: (to Jake) Fight, you coward, or today will be your daughter's last. :Jake: I won't let you hurt my child. :Christopher/HOLLOW: (to Jeffery) Do it now, or forever be a servant to the Chamberlains. :Jeffery: I'm not this thing's puppet and neither are you. All right, we cannot give it what it wants. :Christopher/HOLLOW: Someone will. finally manages to break through the boundary spell by channeling Graysin. He bursts in and takes a hold of Jeffery. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Kill your son, Jake. Otherwise, I will find a way to control him, and Elizabeth will never be safe. drops the dagger and breaks Jeffery's neck. :Hectate/HOLLOW: Mercy is for the weak! Hollow presents itself in a new form, a shadow with a human-like figure shrouded in darkness. :Christopher: Leave my family alone! throws the purification potion and the bottle shatters against the shadow. It makes a high-pitched squealing and seemingly attacks them and then disappears. The Abattoir is drinking and offers it to Jake. :Jake: I prefer my mind remain unaltered for the time being. :Christopher: Rest easy, brother. My spells have Jeffery bound and cloaked. Even more, I can find no trace of the Hollow's magic in either of you. :Jake: So where has it gone? It's a ghost. It could be anywhere, and since we know that it still wants to sacrifice someone powerful, we have to be prepared. reaches for the dagger, though Jake grabs his hand. :Jake: I think I'll hold on to it for now. :Christopher: This wasn't a gift. Today proved Jeffery's a threat, whether used as a sacrifice or possessed. :Jake: Regardless... :Christopher: What good is having a weapon if you won't use it? hands over the weapon, but with a warning. :Jake: Having a monopoly of power makes you a target, brother. Remember that. :Jake: You think I spared Jeffery out of some mawkish sentimentality. The Hollow wanted both of us dead. Killing him would have given it what it wanted. Mercy was necessary. That's all. The Bayou (Alex's Cabin) :Charlotte: Don't do that. :Zander: Do what? :Charlotte: Blame yourself. You think that if you'd stopped your father, I would have had a better life. :Zander: No one deserves what you've been through. :Charlotte: It's because of what I've been through that I have her. She is a Chamberlain and I am a Marshall, but we're both still Labonairs. What if the Hollow is behind those deaths, too? And if it went after the Labonairs before what if it wants to finish what it started. St. Louis Cathedral is cleaning Christopher's head wound from earlier. :Brooklyn: The mighty Christopher Chamberlain felled by antiseptic. :Christopher: Brooklyn, thank you. :Brooklyn: Is that gratitude? From the Viking witch who spends his days channeling evil spirits to save his vampire brother? Yeah, you got a concussion. :Christopher: Sometimes I'm forced to do things that I regret. And for what I did to you... Sorry. :Brooklyn: I get it. At the end of the day, what you did was for family. And if mine were still alive, I'd do the same. Just don't ever mess with me again. The Abattoir (Underground) :Jeffery: Did you come to gloat? :Christopher: Five years ago, I was forced to make a decision: take your life or lose everything. :Jeffery: Yeah, I know. I was there. :Christopher: Jacob was faced with a similar decision today. And here you are. :Jeffery: And here I am. Excuse me if I don't express my gratitude. :Christopher: He's changing. :Jeffery: Oh, really? He put me in the same place that I kept him. That's revenge. So same old Jake. :Christopher: Well I would say that he would describe this as strategy. You and I, we both know he's always regarded you as something of a son. So did I, once upon a time. In fact, I used to believe that you were the key to my brother's redemption. :Jeffery: Redemption? He's never gonna change. Not even for his own daughter. :Christopher: Oh, he already has. She has changed him. You, Jefferson, you are not needed, welcome or wanted. You have only been spared purely because you are my brother's greatest weakness. And I cannot show any mercy to anyone who would demonstrate threat towards this family. And if indeed you should prevent the redemption of the cruel, the wicked, the vindictive Jacob Chamberlain... I promise you I will deliver another kind of nightmare. Sweet dreams, Jefferson. :Jeffery: Christopher. Christopher. Christopher! END CREDITS See More Category:Season Three Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide